Boyband Wannabe
by fajrikyoya
Summary: tenyata pengaruh televisi sudah membuat otak Vongola Primo kita semua rusak dan dia berencana untuk membuat…..boyband!
1. Chapter 1

Boyband Wannabe

_Summary_: tenyata pengaruh televisi sudah membuat otak Vongola Primo kita semua rusak dan dia berencana untuk membuat…..boyband?

_Rating_: K+

_Pairing_: allxG

_Disclaimer_: KHR milik Amano Akira. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: OOC tingkat dewa, abal, alay, gaje, garing tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, dapat menimbulkan kebosanan, mual, muntah dan stress ringan. Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Halo semuanya! Saya Author baru disini dan mencoba mengadu nasib di fandom KHR. Ini Fanfic pertama saya, jadi maaf ya kalo jelek

.

.

.

.

Disuatu petang yang indah seorang anak SD bertampang uke yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Dame-Tsuna sedang asyik menonton Ultraman Gaia versus Wiro Sableng the movie (what the hell! Film macam apa ini?) dengan sangat serius, sampai matanya berbinar-binar. Acara ini sudah dia nanti-nantikan sejak tadi, dan film ini konon kabarnya sedang ngetrend dikalangan anak SD Namimori. Saat adegan Wiro Sableng melemparkan kapak andalannya kearah Ultraman Gaia, adegan itu terpotong. Tergantikan oleh iklan sebuah minuman bersoda. Tsuna menoleh, dan ingin siapa yang telah mengganggu acara sakralnya menonton film nista tadi.

Tak lain tak bukan adalah kakaknya, Sawada Ieyasu, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Giotto. Cowok pirang itu menguasai remote TV dan mengganti channel-nya secara cepat, dan berhenti pada sebuah tayangan dimana ada seorang cewek cantik dengan gaun melambai-lambai. Backsound seramnya nggak nahan, wajah si presenter yang menyon-menyon lengkap dengan intonasi yang terlalu ditekankan.

"pemirsa!" si presenter membuka acaranya. "benarkah ini adalah akhir dari duet maut antara Anang dan Syahrini? Lantas benarkah ada sesuatu dibalik bubarnya hubungan mereka?"

Lalu tiba-tiba Giotto berteriak.** "**ka-san! Anang-Syahrini bubaaaar!"

Lalu dari dapur muncullah perempuan manis dengan rambut cokelat sebahu, duduk disebelah Giotto dengan badan condong—secondong atlet lari 30km, menyimak berita dengan sangat serius. Tsuna, yang merasa haknya direbut cuma bisa memble ala ikan lele dengan muka bete. Iyalah, siapa juga yang seneng lagi asik nonton kartun malah dipindah infotaiment?

Nyebelin.

"Gio-nii! Kok dipindah siiiih?" Dame Tsuna protes pada kakaknya.

"kebanyakan nonton TV itu nggak bagus buat otakmu. Belajar sana."

"tapi Gio-nii juga nonton TV!"

"Tsuna kan masih kecil, belum tahu yang mana yang baik untuk ditonton atau tidak. Lebih baik kamu belajar sana yang rajin. " Ucap Giotto dengan bijak.

Tsuna kecil berpikir sejenak "nanti kalau aku sudah sebesar Gio-nii, aku boleh nonton TV sepuasnya?"

Giotto tertawa. "iya, iya. Sana, belajar yang rajin."

Lalu Tsuna pergi kekamarnya, membuka buku matematika dan mulai belajar. Sementara Giotto duduk selonjoran disofa sambil cetak-cetek channel TV mana yang enak ditonton.

.

.

.

_Ayo ayo semua, makan so n*ce_

_Ayo makan so n*ce_

_Oh…ya, S***H suka makan so n*ce…_

Oke, itu mungkin cuma iklan makanan cepat saji biasa. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Giotto. Tetapi bintang iklannya.

Cowok-cowok kece yang nyanyi sambil nari-nari, atau bahasa gaulnya—boyband.

Dari dulu ia ingin sekali terkenal, masuk TV dan jadi superstar. Dulu ia punya band bernama Vongola. Giotto jadi vokalis, lalu G dan Lampo jadi gitarisnya. Knuckle yang cukup bersemangat ditempatkan di posisi drummer, dan Asari—yah, dia jadi peniup flute (authornya nggak tahu pemain flute itu disebutnya apa #plakk#). Sebenarnya Giotto ingin Alaude memainkan bass dalam band itu, tapi dia menolak. Dan daemon spade? Tinggalkan. Lebih baik orang jenis begituan nggak usah diajak atau bakal mendatangkan aib tujuh turunan. Nggak, makasih.

Namun sampai sekarang mereka tak kunjung terkenal. Mengapa? Apakah yang kurang? Vokalis kece dengan suara yang aduhai merdunya? Ada! Gitaris jago dengan skill dewa? Ada juga! Drummer yang (kelewat) semangat? Uhm…ada. Bahkan ada pemain flute-nya. Apa yang kurang?

Bukan, bukan kurang. Lebih malah.

Konon kabarnya setiap mereka manggung, si semang-

"nufufufu….katakanlah kalau kau berani" #ditodong scythe# Oke, ganti.

Si daemon ini selalu datang tak diundang keatas panggung dan mengaku-aku sebagai vokalis cadangan, dan mulai menyanyi secara liar.

Suara? Kabarnya selevel dengan bom bali dua.

Dan aksi-lempar-poni-semangka-nya-yang-sangat-berbahaya-lah yang paling menakutkan. Terakhir kali mereka manggung—dan benar-benar yang terakhir disalah satu mall elite ditengah-tengah daratan Zimbabwe, daemon datang merebut mic dari hadapan Giotto yang lagi asoy-asoynya nyanyi, dan mulai menunjukkan kebolehannya (atau aibnya).

"I need somebody to looooovvveee, uoooo hooo." Begitulah bunyinya menurut penuturan saksi mata. daemon menyanyi, pake lempar poni, lagu Justin Bieber pula.

Seluruh benda terlempar seakan-akan ada Badai Tornado yang menerjang. Langit mendadak kelam dan gemuruh halilintar menggelegar. Hujan es turun ditengah padang pasir yang panas dan semua orang berlindung dibalik punggung Knuckle.

"Ini akhir dunia! TIDAK! TUHAN, SELAMATKAN KAMI DARI AMUKAN LUCIFER BERKEPALA SEMANGKA ITU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Giotto mem-BBM semua teman-temannya—berusaha mencari umat….eh, SALAH! Mencari partner untuk ber-boyband-ria bersamanya. Pengennya sih orangnya banyak sekalian, biar kayak Suju. Tapi lihat nanti saja. Giotto cukup terkejut ketika melihat Tsuna masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"ng? Ada sesuatu yang gawat, Tsuna?" tanyanya bingung.

"teman-teman Gio-nii semuanya ada didepan rumaaah. Mereka, banyaaaak sekali!" ucap Tsuna dengan gaya khas anak SD-nya.

"tidak apa, Tsuna. Aku yang menyuruh mereka semua kesini." Giotto tertawa, membukakan pintu depan untuk teman-temannya. Lalu mengabsen mereka semua satu-satu.

G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle, Alaude, Dino, Byakuran, Lussuria, Xanxus bahkan Cozart mau datang jauh-jauh kesini. Hebat.

"nufufufufu…." Ada suara-suara ghaib dari balik semak-semak. Giotto merinding, namun ia berusaha tidak peduli.

"ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami semua disini, Giotto?" tanya G.

"yare-yare, aku sedang sibuk." Lampo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"tidak bisa lama-lama, Herbivore." Alaude menyela.

"hey, sampah! Cepat katakan apa maumu." Xanxus ikutan nyela. Kayaknya dia lagi bete.

"oke, semuanya. Tujuanku mem-BBM kalian semua datang kesini adalah….ah! Lebih baik kita masuk dulu." Giotto membukakan pintu, menyuruh teman-temannya masuk dan menyuguhkan mereka minum. Setelah semuanya tenang, Giotto menarik nafas. Tangannya lumayan gemetaran. Ini keputusan besar, bahkan jauh lebih menegangkan ketimbang ijab kabul jika kau ingin menikahi daemon spade.

"nufufufu….author bodoh tidak tahu diri."

"nih!" #Author berdiri# "mau tahu apa lagi? Jongkok, duduk, tengkurep, nungging, guling-guling?"

Oke, abaikan silang sengketa yang tadi. Kita kembali ke laptop, eh! Maaf salah naskah. Ehm….

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Sawada.

Semua diam. Menunggu cowok pirang bertampang uke ini mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"teman-teman. Aku tertarik ingin buat boyband."

Krik.

Semua membeku.

Bukan, bukan karena di-zero point breakthrough. Melainkan karena ucapan Giotto sangat-sangat

Absurd.

"bo…boyband?" ucap mereka semua serempak seperti paduan suara.

"iya. boyband. B-O-Y-B-A-N-D." ulang Giotto. "jadi, ada yang mau ikut?"

"nggak." semua masih serempak menjawab. Giotto sweatdrop.

"a…ayolaaah! Kalian nggak mau famous, banyak uang, jadi superstar jalan di red carpet dan mejeng di Hollywood?"

G menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "m..mau sih. Tapi masalahnya, punya pilihan lain, nggak?"

"mau apa lagi, G? Ngeband? Apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan daemon spade pada band kita?" sela Giotto berapi-api.

"ikuuuutttt~~~" Byakuran mengacungkan tangan tanpa dosa. Semua nganga bagaikan mujaer keluar dari aer.

"kayaknya asyik, nih. Aku ikut jugaaa!" Dinopun mengangkat tangannya juga.

"sebenernya sih nggak kepengen. Tapi aku nggak enak denganmu, Giotto. Aku ikut, deh." Cozart mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah.

"Hollywood? Idemu menarik, sampah! Aku ikut." Semua jawdrop. Masuknya Xanxus diluar dugaan semua orang.

"ara mou~, aku nggak bisa nyanyi. Aku jadi koreografer aja deh." Lussuria mengangkat tangan juga.

"mohon bantuannya, Lussuria-san." Giotto dan tiga orang lainnya (except Xanxus) membungkuk didepan Lussuria.

Giotto melirik sisanya. G, Asari, Alaude, Knuckle dan Lampo. Mereka semua menyilangkan lengan didepan dada, membentuk huruf X

"tidak." jawab mereka serempak seperti prajurit tamtama (halah, mentang-mentang Alaude polisi)

"yare-yare, membosankan." Lampo mengemukakan alasannya.

"terlihat idiot, herbivore." Ketus Alaude.

"aku nggak bisa nari, nyanyi sambil niup flute bersamaan de gozaru. Maafkan aku, Giotto-dono." Asari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"me…..mestinya tidak selebay itu, Asari." Giotto sweatdrop.

"maafkan aku, Giotto. Aku tidak berbakat disini." G menggeleng.

"ini terlalu extreme." Knuckle mengiyakan ucapan G.

"nufufufufufu…" terdengar tawa mesum yang khas. Lalu semilir angin dingin berhembus. Dan samar-samar tercium bau semangka.

GONJREEEEENG!

Daemon Spade muncul dihadapan anda semua.

"kekurangan orang, Giotto? Nufu, aku bersedia." Daemon mengibaskan poni gaya semangkanya dengan tangan, penuh kenarsisan.

"dih, pengen banget diajak maen lu." Celetuk Cozart sebal ada kekasih tak dianggap eh, maaf! Salah lagi. orang tak diundang asal menawarkan diri aja.

"d…...daemon, kau tahu darimana tentang rencana ini?" Giotto sweatdrop untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"aku kan ngehack BBM kamu Giotto sayaaang~~~"

Giotto memberikan tatapan wtf. "pantesan foto BBM gue ganti jadi muka lo. Nyampah banget."

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencolek punggungnya. Byakuran merangkulnya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"sudahlah, Giotto-kun! Terima ajaaaa." Byakuran berkata seperti salesman hairtonik penumbuh bulu dada.

"ta…tapi, kau tak tahu seberapa mesum dan mengerikannya sikepala semangka ituuu." Balas Giotto. Kali ini ala ibu-ibu tukang gossip ditukang sayur keliling.

"anggap saja sebagai pelengkap. Kalau dia macam-macam kan ada Xanxuus."

Giotto mengacungkan jempol dengan senyum cemerlang ala Guru Guy dari fandom sebelah. "kau jenius, Byakuran. Nanti akan kutraktir marsmallow."

"yippiiii! Ti amo, Giotto-kun!" Byakuran nari-nari ballerina lalu mencium pipi Giotto.

Oke. disini sudah ada (calon) boyband yang belum punya nama. Ada Giotto, Byakuran, Dino, Xansus Cozart dan Daemon ditambah Lussuria sebagai instruktur koreografi. Ini bakal menjadi perkumpulan para boss seandainya saja si semang-

"nufufufufufufu…" ngejar-ngejar author sambil bawa-bawa scythe.

"gyaaaaaa!" author ngibrit ketakutan. Ini masalah nyawa, men. Jadi ganti.

Seandainya saja si daemon tidak ikut-ikutan.

"ara mou~~kalian mau ngedance apa? Saman, tor-tor, jaipongan, tari kecak, waltz, tango, samba, limbo, kabuki, hula-hula, pole dance, striptease?" tanya Lussuria ketika murid-muridnya sudah ganti baju.

"tarian pemanggil hujaaaan!" ucap Cozart bahagia. Semua orang menyumbangkan the best deathglare untuk Cozart.

"be..becanda.." Cozart langsung mundung dipojok ruangan.

"aku pribadi pengennya sih pengennya kalian striptease." Lussuria sudah mengeluarkan handycam entah dari mana.

"nufu, aku setuju denganmu Lussuria." Daemon ber-nufufu ria disudut ruangan., sebelahan sama Cozart yang masih mundung.

Giotto sweatdrop. "ja…jangan deh mendingan. Nanti nggak lulus sensor."

"ajarin kita nari hiphop aja, Lussu-san!" Byakuran memberikan usul.

"bener juga." Dino mengangguk setuju. "tapi bukannya boyband itu biasanya genre-nya pop, ya?"

"haaallllaaaah, mau pop, hiphop, dangdut, rock, celana (?) gua kagak peduli! Intinya ini kita latihannya kapaaaaan?" Xanxus menggeram frustasi. karena pada saat ini dialah yang paling mengerikan, semua menurut saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semedi dan mandi kembang tujuh rupa Giotto akhirnya memutuskan untuk sementara mereka latihan dengan lagu I Heart You, lagu dari boyband asal Indonesia yang namanya lebih baik tidak perlu disebutkan daripada mereka menanggung malu lagu mereka dilecehkan sedemikian rupa oleh para (calon) boyband ini.

Lalu formasi mereka ditentukan berdasarkan keindahan suara mereka.

Giotto sendirian, paling depan. Byakuran dan Cozart dibelakangnya. Semua juga tidak menyangka ternyata Byakuran yang suka marsmallow punya suara seindah itu. Dan dibelakangnya tentu saja ada Dino dan Xanxus yang terpaksa ditaruh dibelakang karena suara Dino yang kurang begitu bagus dan postur badan Xanxus yang seperti Godzilla itu. Dan tambahan si Daemon, taruh dia dimana saja.

"kurang ajar kau, sampah!" #ditembak sama Xanxus#

Oke, oke! mulai deh latihannya.

JENG….JENG JREEEENG. JENG JENG

"mengapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu…." Giotto berusaha memfokuskan suara emasnya sambil mengikuti gerakan dance Lussuria.

"oooh, you know me so weeelll…."

"STOOOP!" Lussuria mematikan lagunya. "ayo dong ngedance-nya yang semangat! Dino, suaramu masih kurang tinggi. Byakkun, suaramu ketinggian! Angkat senyumnya, anak-anak. Oke, kita mulai lagi."

JENG….JENG JREEEENG. JENG JENG

Oke, saat latihan dimulai lagi mereka berusaha merekahkan angelic smile terbaiknya, kecuali Byakuran yang masih tetap dengan senyum pepsodent-nya yang membutakan mata. Namun ketika pergantian formasi semua orang membeku. Bukan, Giotto tidak men-zero point breakthrough mereka.

"tak ada yang bisa memisahkan cintaaa" Xanxus mulai ngedance sambil nyanyi. Dan sodara-sodara, apa itu dimukanya? Itu bukan angelic smile yang diharapkan. Itu evil grin tingkat iblis yang setara dengan milik Hiruma Youici dari fandom tetangga.

"ehm….Xansus, sebaiknya kau tidak usah senyum." Giotto sweatdrop melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Latihan mereka berlangsung alot. Kecapean, mereka semua tepar berbaring diatas lantai. Lussuria masih mendesain tarian yang akan oke kalau mereka bawakan keatas panggung. Sampai pada akhirnya…

"Gio-nii, ini minumnyaaaa!" Tsuna datang sambil membawa tujuh gelas kaca dan satu gentong air minum.

"wah, terima kasih Tsuna." Jawab Giotto sambil mengedarkan minum pada teman-temannya.

"Gio-nii dan yang lainnya sedang apa?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

"begini, Tsuna-chan. Kami ini sedang buat boyband." Sela Byakuran.

"boyband itu apaaaa?"

Kali ini Dino yang angkat bicara. "boyband itu adalah artis yang terdiri dari beberapa orang cowok yang tampil bernyanyi sambil menari, Tsuna."

"sepertinya asyiik. Aku ikutan boleh, nggaaaak?"

Dino, Byakuran dan Giotto saling bertatapan.

"o, oi. Nggak apa-apa, nih?" tanya Giotto khawatir.

"nggak, jangan dikasih." Dino menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada membentuk huruf X.

"aku sih oke-oke aja. Dia kelihatan moe, dan bisa jadi icon kita." Byakuran menebarkan senyum pepsodent.

"si pala semangka itu gimana?" Giotto menggedikkan kepalanya kearah Daemon. "aku tak mau adikku yang innocent itu dinodai olenya."

"gampaaang!" Dino menguarkan cambuknya.

Giotto bangkit dari duduknya, dan menyuruh teman-temannya berkumpul.

"semuanya. Ini Tsuna, adikku dan anggota kita yang ketujuh."

"kau ikut boyband kita, Tsu-chan?" tanya Cozart meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"iya, Kozato-nii! Kata Byakuran-nii aku boleh ikutan."

"hey, kau! Apa-apaan ini? Masa sampah kecil ini ikutan?" bentak Xanxus. Tsuna mendadak mewek dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Giotto.

"Gi…Gio-nii! Paman itu seraaaam….." Tsuna masih mewek dibalik punggung Giotto.

"tenang saja, Tsu-chan! Om-om codetan itu emang serem dari sononya. Tapi dia nggak gigit kok. Sementara ini~~iya kan, Xanxus?" tanya Byakuran sambil senyum pepsodent. Dijawab dengan tembakan dari X gun Xanxus. Byakuran menghindar dengan anggun bak penari ballerina (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

1. Apakah Tsuna akan bergabung dengan boybandnya Giotto?

2. apakah mereka akan menjadi terkenal?

3. apakah poni daemon spade benar-benar bergaya semangka?

Caranya:

KETIK: REG(spasi) Nomor pilihan 

Kirim ke 3977 (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Jelek? Hancur? Abal? Garing? Gaje?

Udahlah, bakar aja author amatiran yang jayus ini #pundung disudut kamar.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Boyband Wannabe

[ronde ke 2: Namimori Mencari Bakat]

_Summary_: tenyata pengaruh televisi sudah membuat otak Vongola Primo kita semua rusak dan dia berencana untuk membuat…..boyband?

_Rating_: K+

_Pairing_: allxG

_Disclaimer_: KHR milik Amano Akira. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: OOC tingkat dewa, abal, alay, gaje, garing tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, dapat menimbulkan kebosanan, mual, muntah dan stress ringan. Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

Giotto terbangung tepat ketika hapenya meraung (?). sepagi ini, ada apa emangnya? Cowok pirang itupun menjulurkan lengannya dan meraba-raba dimana ponselnya. Sebuah BBM dari Dino.

"hey, guys. Ada agency yang tertarik dengan boyband kita. Kumpul dirumah Giotto sekarang juga." Begitulah bunyinya.

Dan daemon, yang secara ngehack BBM-nya Giotto segera kesana dengan kecepatan seorang copet bus 46.

"nufufufufufu….apa?" #cengok#

"pegi, lu! Buru!" #author teriak pake toa#

Giotto cepat-cepat membangunkan Tsuna, dan menyuruhnya mandi. Giottopun juga mandi, dikamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Lalu dari bawah terdengar suara bel, mungkin salah satu anggotanya. _Oh, Kami-sama. Jangan sampe si semangka_….Giotto berdoa dalam hati. Ia mulai mengambil shampoo Lifeb*oy dan mulai…keramas.

"nufufufufufufu…butuh bantuan, Giotto sayangku?"

Giotto menoleh.

**#WARNING: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!#**

"!" sang cowok pirang bermuka uke itupun menjerit ala perawan desa yang hendak diperkosa (?) MAU NGAPAIN SI KEPALA SEMANGKA ITU ADA DISINI?

"nufufu…oya, oya. Aku akan membantumu mandi, sayang…." Jawab si semangka yang mulai melancarkan maneuver mesumnya. "kamu mau sekalian lihat #pppiiiiipppp# aku?"

"e…euh, grazie mille, Spade. Udah punya." Jawab Giotto yang mulai jawdrop.

"aaah, jangan malu-malu gitu ukeku…" #nahan nosebleed# "kitakan sudah pernah axmdhaksdfasbkj waktu itu dikamarmu…."

BYUUUUUUUUURRRRR! #daemon diguyur aer#

PLETAK! # daemon ditakol gayung#

DUAK! BRAAAK! # daemon dilempar keluar#

"oya, oya….susah juga punya uke tsundere." Keluh daemon kesal. Ketika bel pintu berbunyi lagi kali ini dialah yang membukakan pintu.

Dino, Xanxus, Cozart, Byakuran dan Lussuria.

"heh, sampah! Cepat katakan dimana Giotto." Ancam Xanxus alah preman pasar gembrong (?)

"Giotto? Lagi…..KERAMAAAAS!" ucap daemon sambil melempar poni semangkanya dengan kekuatan maksimum. Efeknya sangaaat….

#author narik Ryohei sebagai backsound#

"EXTTRREEEEEMMMEEEE!"

"oke, makasih Ryohei. Sekarang kembalilah kealammu."

"osh! Dadah, author-san!"

Mereka semua maklum, Daemon mencoba meniru iklan shampoo yang mungkin dipakai Giotto saat semangka itu mengintipnya mandi. Tapi….NGGAK GINI-GINI JUGA KALI! Dan lagi…dampak daemon melemparkan poninya itu sangat mengerikan, barang-barang sekitarnya terlempar keluar angkasa (?). Kerusakan rumah keluarga Sawada bisa disetarakan dengan Tsunami di Jepang beberapa waktu lalu.

"aduuuuh…."

Tampaknya lemparan poni semangka daemon memakan korban jiwa. Siapa dia? Mari kita tanya Galileo #ditabok pake linggis#

"DDDDIIIIIINNNOOOO!" teriak Cozart dan Byakuran dengan-oh-sangat-melodramatis-sekali. mereka berlari kearah Dino yang terkapar dengn gaya slow motion dengan iringan lagu-lagu yang-entah-bagaimana-menyebutnya sangat…ironis.

"Dino-kun! Bertahanlah, demi boyband yang belum bernama ini…." Byakuran menarik Dino kedalam pelukannya. Cozart mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Dino dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

"Dino, jangan mati dulu! Nanti yang bayar bajai siapa?" Cozart menunjuk kendaraan roda tiga warna oranye paling asoy dijakarta yang parkir dirumah keluarga Sawada itu.

"se….se…." Dino berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya.

"ya?" tanya Byakuran dan Cozart yang sudah konsen menangkap ucapan terakhir Dino dalam hidupnya.

"se…setan kau, Cozart! Kau tak biarkan aku mati karna aku ada hutang sama tukang bajai itu! teman macam apa kau ini?" Dino bangkit dengan ajaibnya dan mencambuki Cozart dengan penuh dendam. "cuma kena lemparan semangka murahan gitu sih gue nggak bakalan mati!"

"be..becanda….." Cozart, langsung pundung (lagi) dengan awan mendung diatas kepalanya.

"bisa-bisanya sisampah autis itu bercanda pada saat seperti ini." Xanxus menanggapi adegan tadi dengan muka bete. "tau ah gelap. Masuk lah gue."

.

.

.

.

.

"Namimori mencari bakat?"

Semua orang selain Dino, mengulangi tiga kata ditambah satu tanda tanya dan dua _apostrophe_ diatas. Entahlah, mungkin ada sebutir batu kali yang nyangkut ditelinga mereka atau apa, tiga kata dengan satu tanda tanya dan dua tanda petik ini terdengar sangat ajaib.

"yup." Ulang Dino dengan tegas. "ada agency yang bernama Arcobaleno yang jadi sponsornya. Bakatnya pun macem-macem. Ada nyanyi solo, ngeband, ngedance, sulap, dll deh. Makanya boyband kita jangan sampai kalah. Ini kesempatan besar kita untuk jadi famous!"

"famous?" ulang semuanya dengan nada penuh harapan.

"bentaaar!"

PRAAK!

Semua khayalan mereka tentang bagaimana famousnya boyband tanpa nama ini nanti kelak hancur sudah dengan suara Xanxus.

"boyband tolol ini kan belum punya nama." Jawabnya ketus sambil mememblekan lagi bibirnya biar kelihatan garang seperti biasa.

"bener juga." Sahut Giotto (yang entah kenapa baru sadar). "ada ide?"

"Millefiore!" Byakuran mengangkat tangannya.

"Shimon!" Cozartpun ikutan.

"Cavallone?" Dino mengangkat bahunya.

"Varia. Nggak mau tahu." Xanxus angkat suara.

Lho kok jadi pada promosi _famiglia_nya sendiri-sendiri?

"aku tahu!" Cozart berseru. Kalau ini adalah anime, mungkin sekarang diatas kepalanya ada sebuah bohlam yang tiba-tiba berpijar. Semua orang sudah menyiapkan deathglare terkuat mereka, kalau-kalau idenya aneh-aneh lagi.

"SMASH!"

Semua orang sweatdrop.

"euh….Cozart-kun. Kau tau istilah plagiat, tidak?" tanya Byakuran dengan sangat hati-hati supaya si boss berambut merah ini tidak pundung (untuk yang ketiga kalinya).

"eh? Memang image boyband selama ini itu seperti apa?" Cozart menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"nyanyi sambil nari." Celetuk Giotto.

"selalu kelihatan kece dan seksi." Tambah Dino.

"dan homo, tambahkan itu." Xanxus menegaskan.

"nah!" sekali lagi, kalau ini anime mungkin ada bohlam (lain) yang muncul dan berpijar secara tiba-tiba. "maksudku bukan SMASH yang itu, byakuran! Kita punya akronim sendiri!"

"o…oh. Kupikir SMASH yang itu…hahahaha…" Byakuran ketawa garing.

"SMASH-nya kita itu…." Cozart diam sebentar untuk menciptakan efek dramatis. Entah apa maksudnya. "**Sensual Man and Semangka Homo**! Ngahahahahahahahahaaa…..aku memang jenius."

Mereka semua sweatdrop mendengar nama abnormal itu. Perbedaan jenius dan sakit jiwa ternyata bisa setipis kulit bawang.

"nufufufufufufufufuuuuu…..bagus bener ya, Cozart." Daemon menepuk-nepuk kepala Cozart dengan telapak kakinya. Kenapa kaki? Karena kedua tangannya memegang scythe yang ujungnya diarahkan kebatang leher Cozart.

"Co….Cozart….nama itu…" Giotto menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung.

"Sampah banget." Tegas Xanxus

"dan lagi…." Giotto dan Byakuran mendekat kearah Cozart. "kenapa harus ada _semangka_ dan _homo_ dibelakangnya?"

"percayalah, mas bro! Saya _under pressure_." Jawab Cozart dengan muka memelas.

"uuhmm…." Giotto berpikir keras. Saking kerasnya terdengar suara konsleting dari dalam kepalanya. "gimana kalo 27crew?"

Krik.

"aah….kenapa nggak 100crew?" tanya Byakuran sambil cemberut.

"hush, narsis ah! Mentang-mentang pairing sendiri. ^^ " Giotto menepuk pundak Byakuran ala ibu-ibu arisan. "kan Tsuna itu icon kita. Kenapa nggak kasih nama boyband ini dengan namanya."

Mereka semua menghela nafas panjang.

"sekarepmu lah." Jawab semuanya dengan nada capek.

.

.

.

.

.

"uaaaa! Latihan ngedanceeee!" ucap Tsuna yang _overexcited_ ketika anggota 27crew mulai membentuk formasi.

"araaaa~~ Tsu-chan disini, ya!" Lussuria menempatkan Tsuna sendirian, paling depan. Giotto dan Byakuran dibelakangnya, Cozart mundur kebelakang bersama Xanxus dan Dino. Spade dimana? Lupakan. Taruh dia dimana saja.

"ta..tapi kan aku belum hapal gerakannyaaa…" Tsuna menunduk malu.

"Lho? Tsu-chan kan icon kita. Jadi harus ditaruh didepan, dong~~" Byakuran memberikan pengertian.

"oh…oke. aku akan berusaha!"

Lussuria mulai menyalakan tape.

JENG…JENG JRENG.

"ouououoooooooo….."

Semua orang langsung nengok.

Daemon. Ber-ououo-ria sambil melempar poni semangkanya bak Justin Bieber. Pray for Justin, semoga dinegaranya dia baik-baik saja.

**[somewhere in Canada]**

Justin: "wuachiiu!" *merasa aneh, menggigil tanpa sebab. Pusing, mual, ambeien(?)*

Selena: "you kenapa, beibeh?"

Justin: "ora ngartos. Aku merasakan ada hawa-hawa mesum mengancam."

**[back to Namimori]**

"T-I-D-AK!" Cozart, Dino dan Byakuran dengan gerakan slow motion ala telenovela langsung menutup mata, telinga dan lubang hidung (?) Tsuna agar tidak mendengar suara dari alam lain itu.

Giotto –yang sudah benar-benar murka; menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Menarik nafas lagi, dan menghembuskannya lagi. Tarik, hembus, tarik, hembus tarik….

Dan diapun tergolepak tak sadarkan diri.

Krik.

Semuanya langsung jawdrop.

"Giotto!" Dino memberinya inhaler dan nafasnyapun kembali normal.

Oh, ternyata asma.

"Dino, Xanxus-san." Giotto berbisik. "tolong, ya."

"beres." Jawab Dino dan Xanxus yang memamerkan senjata mereka.

.

.

.

.

_15 hari kemudian. _

27crew datang ke gedung Trans8, di studio nomor 2. Disanalah audisi Namimori mencari bakat diadakan. Ternyata pesertanya banyak juga. Ada sulap, ngedance, nyanyi, main musik, ngeband, de el el. Tapi 27crew tidak gentar. Apalagi si Daemon sudah diamankan.

Diamankan?

**[Flashback]**

JEDER! #daemon ditembak X Gun#

CETAAAAR! CETAAAAR! #dicambuk 1.000.000 kali#

GEDEBUK! #daemon tak sadarkan diri#

GLUNDUNG…GLUNDUNG…#daemon digelindingkan kedalam gentong#

ZRUK…ZRUK…ZRUK..#gentongnya ditutup semen#

BBYYUUUUUURRR #gentong berisi daemon digulingkan kedalam kali ciliwung#

**[end of flashback]**

"it's theeee beeeest daaay eeevvvaaahhh!" Cozart—yang entah apa maksudnya bernyanyi ala spons kuning bercelana kotak dari Amerika itu dengan gerakan dance ala anak TK cacingan didalam studio.

PLETAK!

"aduuuh." Cozartpun menoleh. Giotto menjitak kepala si boss yang suka ngelawak gaje itu dengan….sandal swallow.

"Cozart…" Giotto menghela nafas panjang, berusaha memperpanjang limit kesabarannya. "ghue nggak suka kalo looh kayak gethoo."

"ke..ke..ke…kenapa?" Cozart sudah mengucek-ngucek matanya. Mukanya ngerengut, bibirnya geter-geter kayak orang stroke, dan sudah berkuda-kuda untuk mewek (?)

"ya ghue gga sukha ajj kalo gaya looh, lebeey kayak gethoo. Looh tw gx sheeeh kalo looh nurunin pamor kiteeeh?" Giotto menatap Cozart dengan muka ilfil "Kalo looh masih lebeey. Looh, ghue, END!"

"hiks..hiks….HUAAAAAA!" Cozart lari kepelukan Xanxus berlinangan air sumur…..

Apa? Maaf, saya salah ngetik naskah. Mari kita ulang.

Semua sweatdrop. Tsuna yang bocah aja anteng-anteng wae, lah dia…..

"hiks..hiks….HUAAAAAA!" Cozart lari kepelukan Xanxus berlinangan air mata.

"apa, sih?" hardik Xanxus dengan muka bete.

"hiks….PAPA! DIA NAAAKKAAALL!" Cozart pundung (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) dibalik punggung Xanxus. Mendengar anaknya (?) nangis, Xanxus mendadak murka. Ia menyambar kerah baju Giotto dan mencekiknya.

" jadi kamu yang menghamili dia, ya? HAH?" geramnya dengan urat muka yang keluar.

"euuh….Xanxus-san." #author nyolek-nyolek Xanxus.# "salah naskah. Itu skrip sinetronnya Byakkun."

"ah? Masa'?" #liat-liat buku naskah yang tadi dibacanya.# "oh, iya. Pantesan dialognya rada abnormal =_=a."

Sejak kapan Byakuran main sinetron? Tau ah gelap. Lupakan.

Giotto jawdrop. "eeh…oom. Kayaknya salah paham deh. Sa…saya nggak…"

"TERUS KENAPA DIA NANGIS?" Xanxus berteriak full kuah dengan gelombang suara ultrasonik.

"aaa….aanno…tadi…cuma…aku….ganggu."

"LO GANGGUIN DIA?" ulang Xanxus.

"i..iya. ampun, oom. Nggak lagi deh saya ganggu anak perawannya (?) oom"

"LANJUTKAN!" ucap Xanxus sambil menirukan gaya Bapak Presiden Negara Garuda yang paling asoy itu (?)

Giotto jawdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

[kita skip sampe 3 jam kemudian]

Boyband kita yang paling kece (baca: 27crew) mendapat nomor buncit. Akhirnya mereka duduk menyaksikan pertunjukan peserta lain dengan gondok sebesar semangka. Kenapa semangka? suka-suka gue, kan gue authornya!

"extreme sekali cingcongnya!" #author dibogem Ryohei karena kebanyakan bacot#

#author merangkak dari kubur# "i..itai, Onii-san."

Seorang cowok ganteng dengan muka ehem—bego, memasuki ruangan dengan jas dan rambut Mohawk bersama seorang cewek berambut ekor kuda dengan muka nggak kalah bego masuk dengan jumawa dan berdiri ditengah panggung dengan muka menyerong menghadap kiblat. Dari penampilan dan gelagat, kayaknya sih MC-nya.

Apa? Salah ketik? Yang mana?

Eh, **kamera** maksudnya! Memang tadi saya bilang apa? Kiblat? Lupakan. Periksalah ke THT, mungkin ditelinga ada terselip sebutir batu kali #nggak penting#

"selamat siang para peserta audisi Namimori Mencari Bakat. Yeaaaaaay! Bersama saya, Yamamoto Takeshi dan rekan saya yang cantik dan ceria ini…"

"hahi, Miura Haru! Akan membawakan acara audisi ini dengan penuh semangat! Euh, mari kita buka audisi ini ya, Yamamoto-kun?"

"ah, ya!" Yamamoto bergeser sedikit. "dan mari kita perkenalkan juri-juri kita yang ada disini…ada…Reborn-san!"

#Reborn mengangguk, mengangkat topi fedoranya# "ciaossu."

"Collonelo-san!"

#collonelo muncul naek elang dari atap studio, dan mendarat diatas meja# "Kora!"

"Spanner-san!"

#reaksi: nol. Bahkan dia nggak tahu disini itu harus ngapain#

"Hi…hii…hi…" Haru mencolek pundak Yamamoto. "kamu saja, Yamamoto-kun."

"ahaha! Dan juri tamu kehormatan kita semua. Tokoh masyarakat idola semua abege Namimori. Tak lain tak bukan adalaaaah…Hibari Kyoya-san!"

#hibari masuk sambil menabur deathglare dengan iringan musik mars namimori. Para fujo berteriak histeris seperti sedang kesurupan (?)#

"nah! Juri kita semua sudah hadir. Dan mari kita mulai saja dimulai dari peserta pertama kita siapa, Haru?"

"ha..haik! peserta pertama kita adalah seorang pemain sirkus yang sedikit berbahaya. Di..di..di…dia juggling pake bom, mai men….^^a "

Yamamoto mengangguk. "wokeh! Kita sambiiiiittt….Gokudera Hayato!"

Peserta pertama: **Gokudera** [juggling pake bom, yang akhirnya salah satu dilemparkan kearah Yamamoto karena si host tersebut kebanyakan bacot]

"silakan komentarnya, Reborn-san."

Reborn: "saya suka sekali lemparan bom kamu. I like it, good job! ^^b"

Collonelo: "bombastis sekali, kora!"

Hibari: "…."

Spanner: #nguap# "boring gan. Go to hell." #pamer mentang-mentang kaskuser#

Peserta kedua: **Enma, Julie, Adelheid **

[Enma memberdirikan mikrofon. "ehm…tes, satu, dua, satu, dua…kami dari…kami dari **tadi** ingin membawakan sebuah lagu berjudul….Diam Tanpa Kata."

JENG…JENGRENG….bunyi genjrengan gitar Julie dan kecrekan yang dimainkan oleh Adelheid sudah berbunyi. Namun sang vokalis cuma berdiri diam terpaku dan membisu selama—entah berapa lama. Anda dengarkan saja sendiri lagu aslinya. ]

"ha..hahi =_=a…. komentarnya, Spanner-san"

Spanner: "kamu, vokalis. Kamu mengingatkan saya pada Ryan."

Enma: "Ryan…d..D'massiv? d..doumo arigato. Sa..saya masih belum apa-apa diban…"

Spanner: "bukan. Ryan Jombang. Mukamu homo sekali."

Enma: #lebih nganga dari Lady Gaga#

Collonelo: "mana nyanyinya, kora!"

Enma: "ka…..kan Diam Tanpa Kata ^^a. Gi…gimana mau nyanyi?"

Reborn: "suaramu….mengalihkan duniaku…."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Band tak bernama itu tidak sempat menjawab karena sudah disuruh turun sama produsernya.

Peserta ketiga: **Chrome dan Mukuro (Duo Nanas)** harap jangan dimiripkan sama Duo Maia.

[Chrome: "bang…SMS siapa…ini..baaaang….#nyanyi SMS sambil goyang ngebor ngibas-ngibas rambut ala Trio Macan diatas punggung Mukuro yang lagi ngibas-ngibas rambut#

Mukuro: "mulai dari sekarang…..hape aku yang pegaaaaang…#goyang gergaji hot dengan muka menahan nafsu, tetep sambil ngibas-ngibas rambut ala Trio Macan#]

**[dibangku penonton]**

Dino mencolek pundak Giotto. "mereka mengingatkanku pada Spade, kau tahu? adanya dia bisa menjadikan mereka Trio Nanas."

"masa'?" Giotto memberikan tatapan wtf. "dia kan semangka, bukan nanas."

"oiya." Dino memajukan bibirnya tanda setuju.

Byakuran menyembulkan kepalanya diantara mereka berdua. "Xanxus-san mana?"

"ta..tadi sama Lussu-san. Ambil kostum maybe." Giotto menaikkan pundaknya.

**[balik ke panggung] **

"ko…komentarnya, Hibari-san?"

Hibari, Spanner: "nanas mesum!"

Collonelo: "ngibas-ngibas lagi dong, kora! Lumayan ada yang ngipasin (?)"

Reborn: "…."

Yamamoto sweatdrop "ya, pemirsa! Siapakah peserta keempat? Kita saksikan setelah yang satu ini…."

.

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

1. Apakah Daemon menemukan jalan menuju Trans8?

2. Apakah Enma memang mirip Ryan Jombang?

3. Apakah kibasan rambut nanas Mukuro benar-benar mesum?

Caranya:

KETIK: REG(spasi) Nomor pilihan

Kirim ke…..MANA AJAAA! #authorstress#

Iya, saya tahu ini lebih nista, lebih gaje, lebih jayus, lebih alay, dan lebih hancur dari yang pertama.

But, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Boyband Wannabe

[ronde ke 3: The Best Contestant]

_Summary_: tenyata pengaruh televisi sudah membuat otak Vongola Primo kita semua rusak dan dia berencana untuk membuat…..boyband?

_Rating_: K+

_Pairing_: allxG

_Disclaimer_: KHR milik Amano Akira. Fic ngaco ini punya saya.

_Warning_: OOC tingkat dewa, abal, alay, gaje, garing tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, dapat menimbulkan kebosanan, mual, muntah dan stress ringan. Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[ayo ayo semua…makan so n*ce_

_Ayo makan so n*ice…._

_Oh….ya, S***H suka makan so n*ice]_

"yeaaaah! Pemirsa kita kembali lagi dalam acara Namimori Mencari Bakat…" Yamamoto membuka acara kembali setelah iklan dengan sangat semangat. "suasana semakin menegang, ya? Haru?"

"hahi? i…iya, Yamamoto-kun."

"hm? Ada apa? Kau terlihat aneh, Haru-chan."

"ti..tidak. hanya saja iklan tadi mengingatkan saya pada peserta kita berikutnya."

Yamamoto baru ngeh. "apa? Oh, iya. peserta kita yang berikutnya adalah Boyband! Coba kita lihat penampilan mereka, ya, Haru-chan?"

"hahi? Ma..mari kita sambiiit…..27crew!"

[peserta keempat: **27crew**]

JREEENG!

Yang muncul adalah Xanxus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan baju DALANG ala Parto di wayang orang modern Trans7. Yang nggak nyadar kalo blangkonnya kebalik..

.

.

.

.

Nggak. yang ini nggak salah ketik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Lalu setelah Xanxus mencari-cari dimana mic-nya, ia mulai membuka mulut.

"girls on the dancefloor."

Apa itu tadi? Apakah tadi…

suara Xanxus dalam mode **STEREOTYPE**?

"yeaaaah!"

Lalu muncullah anggota lainnya secara bergantian dengan baju yang nggak jauh beda saat jadi boss mafia. Byakuran, Dino, Tsuna, Cozart dan yang terakhir tentu saja, Giotto. Yang membuat semua fujo yang ada disana menjerit histeris seperti setan yang sedang kesetanan (?) Yang diputar adalah lagu yang sangat tidak diduga-duga. Ditambah, gerakan dance mereka yang…yang…..bagaimana mengatakannya saudara-saudara? Itu bukan dance penuh teknik ala Suju, Brandon de Angelo ataupun Justin Timberlake. Melainkan gerakan…._clubbing_? Ada apa dengan boyband-clubbers ini?

[girls on the dancefloor] ea, ea….Xanxus mulai ber-stereotype lagi.

[girls on the dancefloor]

**Giotto**: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I see you chillin' by the bar [bar]

Why don't you grab your girls and come chill wit a star?

**Giotto, Byakuran**: We up in VIP, drinks on me

Swag on tight with a gangsta lean

Everybody know just who I are [are]

**Giotto, Dino**: Yo, Girl, you know what it is? (girl you know what it is?)

Follow me to tha flo (follow me to tha flo')

You can bring a couple of friends (you can bring a couple friends)

They can drink a lil' mo'

(They can drink a lil' mo')

They can drink a lil' mo'

(They can drink a lil' mo')

They can drink a lil' mo'

(They can drink a lil' mo')

Oh, you don't hear me tho?

(Oh, you don't hear me tho?)

They can drink a lil' mo

**All**: If ya lookin' for me I'm with tha [girls on the dance floor]

I'm easy to see I'm with tha [girls on the dance floor]

You know I love it when tha [girls on the dance floor]

That's why this one is fo' tha [girls on the dance floor]

Hey, girl [what you know about these stereotypes?]

**Cozart**: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I take a shot of Patron

Two shots then its on

Three shot four shot five shot.. oh shit, I think I'm gone

**Giotto, Cozar**t: You see that girl walkin' by?

She gimme them bedroom eyes

Later on Imma take that home and smack them bedroom thighs

**Dino, Byakuran**: Girl, you know what it is? (girl you know what it is?)

Follow me to tha flo' (follow me to tha flo')

You can bring yo friends (you can bring yo friends)

They can bring a couple mo'

(They can bring a couple mo')

They can bring a couple mo'

(They can bring a couple mo')

Oh, you don't hear me tho?

(Oh, you don't hear me tho?)

They can bring a couple mo'

**All**: If ya lookin' for me I'm with tha (girls on the dance floor)

I'm easy to see I'm with tha (girls on the dance floor)

You know I love it when tha (girls on the dance floor)

That's why this one is fo' tha (girls on the dance floor)

**Giotto**: All mah girls hit the…..

Bbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzttttttt….

Semua membeku, termasuk Giotto. Kelap-kelip lampu dugem mendadak mati, dan lagu jedag-jedug tadi berhenti seketika.

TEROREROREROREEET….

Mulai terdengar musik nuansa timur tengah, dan anggota boyband yang sedang naas itu menoleh. Ada seseorang dengan baju sari ala India. Spotlight diarahkan padanya. Dan itu…..

"nufufufufufufufuuu…."

Seluruh anggota 27crew merapat kearah Giotto.

"men, jangan bilang itu si semangka." Bisik Dino gemetaran. "gue ngeri, sumpah."

"gue lebih ngeri!" balas Giotto ber-jawdrop-ria mendengar suara tawa khas yang mesum itu.

TEROREROREROREETT….JRRREEENGG

Itu

.

.

.

DAEMON SPADE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan BAJU INDIA

.

.

.

Yang….ehm, seksi.

"oya, otakmu sekseh, itu terbukti…dari caramu….memikirkan aku…."

Anggota 27crew langsung diselubungi hawa-hawa kematian.

"mampus." Dino menahan nafasnya. "dia nyanyi."

"aku…seperti adaaa….didalam…penjaaaraaa.." Daemon mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya ala penari perut. Si semangka mesum ini mengedipkan matanya kearah Giotto, yang langsung kejang-kejang ketakutan seperti hendak sakaratul maut. Cowok pirang itu termasuk kuat, biasanya cowok yang dikedipin sama Daemon langsung bunuh diri karena tekanan batin.

"doble mampus. Dia joget~~" celetuk Byakuran sok ceria.

Ini adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan didunia.

Bahkan lebih mengerikan ketimbang anda nonton Pocong 2 bersama Robotgedek.

Si semangka mesum itu menyanyi sambil menari perut dengan baju india. Dipikir dirinya seksi apa? Bikin sepet mata iya.

"nufuuu…akulah makhluk Tuhan yang paling sekseh! Cuma kamu yang bisaa membuatku terus menjerit. Auh, auh auh…."

WUUUSSSHHH….dan sesuatu yang sangat mahadahsyat tiba-tiba merubuhkan tiang lampu dan melemparkan beberapa kru ke Okinawa, beberapa penonton yang tak beruntung terpental ke Nigeria (?). bumi gonjang-ganjing. Tanah terbelah namun langit enggan untuk runtuh. Hujan salju turun pada saat musim panas dan gunung Bromo (?) memuntahkan laharnya.

"TRIPEL MAMPUS! DIA LEMPAR PONIII!" teriak Cozart ketakutan.

JEDER!

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADIIIII?

"semangka ngehe. Ngerusak perform gue aja." jawab Xanxus cuek sambil niup asep yang keluar dari X gun kesayangannya.

"nu…nufu, ooh…kejamnyaaaa….." suara siapa itu? oh, si semangka rupanya masih hidup.

"o…oy, Giotto!"

Giotto, cowok pirang yang mahaganteng ini menghampiri Daemon yang tergolepak setengah sadar ditengah panggung dengan wajah dingin. Nampaknya dia sendirilah yang hendak menghabisi semangka mesum yang selama ini telah menghancurkan masa depannya (?)

"Daemon…."

Hening….

"pergilah kau! Pergi dari panggungku! Bawalah poni, semangkamu ituu. Pergilah kau! Pergi dari panggungku. Bawalah rahasiamu yang tak ingin…kutahui…."

Krik.

"ngapain sih mereka?" tanya Dino dengan muka bingung. Masih ada keheningan diantara 27crew dan Daemon.

"nu….nufufufufufuuu…UARGH!"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"eexxttrrreemmmeeee! Modar, modar koe! Modar, modar! UUUOOOHHH!"

"Ry…Ryohei! Kamu ngapain disini? Kamu itu nggak ada dinaskah, tau!" #author berlari ke TKP dan memegangi Ryohei yang masih napsu menonjoki si semangka mesum yang menjadi tokoh antagonis fic ini#

"aah?" #entah kenapa baru sadar# "gomen, author-san. Saya gegeretan lihat si semangka ini kerjaannya gangguin plotnya author-san" #bungkuk-bungkuk ke author#

"geregetan kali maksudnya ^^a. Pegi sono! Adanya dirimu malah membuat fic ini semakin ngawur." #author ngusir Ryohei pake gaya ala ibu-ibu kontrakan#

"osh! Gomen, author-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"men…." Dino menyenggol Byakuran. "pegemane ini?"

"uuhm~~" Byakuran berputar-putar ala ballerina. "bereskan barang bukti~~~" #nendang Daemon yang terkapar dipanggung sampe jadi bintang diujung langit.#

"wooooowww!" #anggota 27crew yang lain terkesima, lalu tepuk tangan untuk tendangan Byakuran yang mangstap bagaikan Tsubasa…Tsubasa….pahlawan kitaaa#

"guys…" Giotto mengumpulkan teman-temannya dalam satu lingkaran, ala pemain bola yang sedang menyusun strategi. "angelic smile. Now!"

Akhirnya penampilan 27crew yang bombastis itu ditutup dengan angelic smile + senyum pepsodent Byakuran + evil grin Xanxus.

Yamamoto menganga. Begitupun Haru.

"wa….waaaow. Belum pernah saya melihat penampilan boyband seperti itu. ahahahahaa….Giotto-san, apakah Anda akan mengajak saya juga?" Yamamoto mengacungkan tangan.

"eee…euuuh, akan dipikirkan nanti." Giotto ketawa garing.

"haaa…hahi!" Haru terpekik kaget. "Yamamoto-kun…fa…fangirls-nya…"

Apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara?

Para fujo sebagian besar tak sadarkan diri karena kebanyakan mimisan akibat gerakan _clubbing_ nan sekseh dari boyband ehem—nista tadi. Beberapa yang tebal iman masin menyumpal lobangan idung mereka dengan tissue dan daun sirih. Sisanya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan nafsu segera diamankan petugas keamanan setempat demi keselamatan boyband baru ini.

"silakan komentarnya, Reborn-san."

Reborn: "kalian ini boyband macam apa? Nari, nyanyi, acting, main bola, lawak, cosplay sampe striptease(?) pun dipertontonkan. Tapi tendangan tadi saya suka sekali. Good job ^^b"

Spanner: #masih ngelap idung yang bedarah# "ehem…euh, si kecil itu moe banget. Sisi seme kalian kali ini menonjol sekali. Gerakan yang mengundang birahi. Apa kalian sering clubbing atau freelance jadi seme? Terutama yang pirang itu! Dia luwes sekali."

Giotto, Dino: "saya? Doumo ariga…"

Spanner: "bukan, yang pake baju dalang itu."

Semua noleh ke Xanxus. Spanner ini buta atau bagaimana?

Hibari: "tetsu."

Kusakabe: "iya, Kyo-san?"

Hibari: "bungkus yang kecil itu #nunjuk Tsuna# bawa kerumah, nggak mau tahu."

Collonelo: "yang tadi nari perut siapa, kora?"

Byakuran: "aah…itu, tadi itu mantan pacarnya Giotto. Dia nggak terima dicerai ketika Giotto tahu dia adalah seorang pria pedophilia kelas atas."

Collonelo: "apa? Sabodo teuing, ah. Tadi itu bombastis sekali, kora!"

Sebenernya anak-anak 27crew masih mau mejeng, tebar pesona kegantengan mereka. namun sayang, mereka sudah diusir turun sama produsernya.

"yaaah, penampilan yang sangat tidak biasa." Yamamoto bersiul riang. "selanjutnya ada siapa lagi, Haru?"

"ah? Uuh….ada soloist dari negeri pasta, Squalo-san. Ki…kita sambiiiit, Squalo-san!"

[peserta kelima: **Superbia Squalo**

"VVVOOOOOIIIII! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORWARD…WHIP MY HAIR…" seperti apakah penampilannya? Segera buka Youtube dan tonton video klipnya Wi**ow Smith. Believe it or not, itulah yang ditampilkan Squalo. Nyanyi, ngedance, _ngibas-ngibas rambut_]

"uaaaww…uwaaw! Ahaha…rambutnya bagus, model sunsilk kah Squalo-san ini?" Yamamoto nyeplos dengan muka watados.

"VOOIII! BACOT LOO, NYET!" #menampol muka Yamamoto dengan kibasan rambutnya#

"ko..ko…ko..ko….komentarnya…Hibari-san."

Hibari: "bikin mules. Kamikorosu." #Squalo ditakol tonfa#

Collonello: "adeeeem…." #gaya santai kaya dipantai; minta banget dibantai#

Spanner: "mengingatkan saya dengan iklan shampoo Lifebu*y."

Reborn: "11-11,5 sama si duo nanas tadi. Featuring aja ngapa biar cepet? T_T"

"yeaaah. Komentar yang pedas, pemirsa. Dan siapakah bakat terpilih di Namimori mencari bakat ini?" Yamamoto tebar senyum kearah kamera. "setelah yang satu ini."

**_[ayo ayo semua…makan so n*ce_**

**_Ayo makan so n*ice…._**

**_Oh….ya, S***H suka makan so n*ice]_**

"aa…author-san.." #dicolek haru# "iklannya nggak ada lagi, apa?"

"ahahahaha….iklan yang bagus."

"hah?" #author dan haru ngasih tatapan wtf. "kamu buta atau bagaimana?"

"ma…maaa. Yang bagus itu sosisnya. Bukan bintang iklannya." Yamamoto nyengir maksa.

"yaudah sana buka acaranya."

#Yamamoto-Haru menghadap kamera.#

"yak, pemirsa. Juri kita semua sedang merundingkan siapa pemenang dalam ajang Namimori mencari bakat ini. Menurut kamu pribadi siapa yang akan menang, Haru?"

"ha…hahi…" Haru melintir-melintir rambutnya. "pe..pengennya sih 27crew. Aarraaa~~ mereka hot!"

"ahahaha….kayak kompor aja pake hot-hotan. Ah! Dan itu juri kita semua."

Reborn, Collonello, Spanner dan Hibari masuk ke panggung dan duduk di kursi juri masing-masing dengan muka tegang.

"bagaimana…keputusan anda, Reborn-san?"

"hancur semua. I don't like it. You suck T_Tp"

"rasanya mereka semua ingin saya lempar bata, gan." Spanner mememblekan bibirnya. "tapi salah satu dari mereka pantas dapet cendol." #pamer mentang-mentang kaskuser#

"dan pemenangnya….adalaaaaaah…." Yama-haru sudah menunggu jawaban para juri.

"**27crew**."

Giotto dkk langsung berpelukan seperti teletubies. Lagu we are the champion mengalun bersama serpihan kertas dan balon yang dijatuhkan dari langit-langit studio. Peserta yang lain menatap anggota boyband itu dengan tatapan 'muke-gile-lo-mereka-yang-menang?'

"ahahaha….sudah diduga-duga." Yamamoto ketawa garing, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "silakan komentar anda, Squalo-san."

"VVVOOOOOII! AJI GILE LO PADA! KENAPA GUE KAGAK MENAAAANGGG?"

"ee…euh, komentarnya…" Haru menyodorkan mic-nya takut-takut pada Enma. "e..enma-kun."

"hhm…" kelihatannya dia sedang berpikir. "jangan menyeraaaah, jangan menyeraaah…."

BLETAK! #lemparan bata dari Spanner#

"Ryan Jombang, diam kamu!"

"ii..itai, Spanner-san." Ucap Enma tersedu-sedu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. "apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku? Diriku….kalah melulu? Tak ada yang mau, dan menginginkan aku…"

#Spanner ancang-ancang lempar bata lagi#

"I…IYAIYAIYAIYAAAA!" dan enmapun memplester mulutnya sendiri.

"ahaha….yah, dimana ada yang menang pasti ada yang kalah. Ma..maa…mari kita dengarkan komentar dari 27crew." Yamamoto menyodorkan mic pada Cozart.

"yeaah," Cozart mengibaskan kerah bajunya ala mas-mas warung yang kebanyakan nonton sinetron Indo*iar. "awalnya ide dan kreatifitas mereka berawal dari kejeniusan saya. Para cecurut ini saya latih untuk….."

Kenapa Cozart berhenti? Tentu saja karena disumbangkan deathglare yang melimpah dari seluruh anggota boyband.

"be..be..becan...uph!" Cozart tidak sempat pundung karena sudah dibius Byakuran dan digelindingkan kesisi panggung supaya nggak malu-maluin.

"yah, kita cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih atas siapapun dan apapun yang terlibat dalam pembentukan boyband ini. Dari kita—seperti kata Cozart, cuma cecurut, menjadi cowok-cowok ganteng yang joget-joget nista di panggung.." Giotto menggaruk pipinya, speechless.

"ahahaha…" yamamoto ketawa lagi. "maksudnya apapun itu apa?"

"menurutmu dia kelihatan seperti apa, yama-chan?" Byakuran menunjuk bangku penonton. Yamamoto menoleh. Ada lussuria, yang melambaikan tangan dan mengedipkan mata kearah yamamoto dengan astajim-itu-bencong-nista-sekali. Yamamoto menggeleng.

"kami juga nggak tahu menyebutnya apa." Dino menggeleng pasrah. "cewek bukan, cowok bukan. dibilang bencong marah."

"ahahahaha…cerita yang penuh intrik dari 27crew. Dan langsung saja. apakah hadiah yang akan diberikan kepada 27crew, Reborn-san?"

"hadiahnya…." Reborn berdehem. "dapet kontrak dari Arcobaleno Agency di Hollywood."

Giotto, Byakuran, Cozart, Dino, Xanxus dan Tsuna berbinar bahagia.

Tajir. Beken. Famous. Hollywood.

"Ternyata bikin boyband bukanlah ide yang absurd." Celetuk Giotto.

"yah. Terima kasih atas ide sampahmu, Giotto." Xanxus membenamkan blangkonnya kekepala Giotto.

"tapi….." Giotto memutus ucapannya. "sekarang gue jadi pengen bikin grup sirkus."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Ide absurd sang cowok pirang ganteng ini berhasil men-zero point breakthrough semua orang yang mendengarnya.

**THE END**

"**extreme sekali endingyaaa!"**

"**yah, namanya juga author nyubi (newbie maksudnya). Jadi jangan berharap banyak." ^^a**

"**padahal ini lucunya extreme! Kenapa harus the end?"**

"**euh…gomen, oni-san! Authornya sudah kehabisan ide." **

.

.

.

.

Nb (a.k.a NgeBacot) :

"Giotto, dengan gerakan ajep-ajep sambil ngerap….." #author pingsang sambil mimisan lima gentong dilantai#

Sori.

Kalo soal Giotto author jadi lupa daratan.

Oiya. Soal lagu yang dinyanyiin 27crew, itu judulnya Girls on the dancefloor. Penyanyinya far east movement. Memang tipe lagu clubbing (electro hop), musiknya jedag-jedug dan lumayan seru. Kenapa author pilih lagu itu? mungkin karena far east movement-nya sendiri kurang sekseh kali ya? botak-botak kayak biksu airbender dari Nickelodeon #disundul Prohgress sampe Nigeria#. Nggak sih, author sering denger lagu ini pas ngetik, dan mimisan sendiri ngebayangin 27crew nyanyi lagu ini (?) bayangkan saja sendiri.

And belive it or not, setiap author ngetik fic ini sambil nonton tv, iklannya selali so n*ice dengan bintang iklan S***H. ajaib, apakah boyband itu tahu bahwa sedang ada pencemaran nama baik atas chara KHR didasari dari ide bejat author ini? (nggak penting)

Dan siapa artis yang ditiru oleh Squalo? Mungkin readers sudah pada tahu. Adiknya si Ja**n Smith yang bermain film dan bernyanyi bersama justin bieber. Awalnya sih pengen si duo nanas atau si semangka yang memperagakannya. Tapi berhubung rambut Squalo lebih heboh dari keluarga buah-buahan tropis nan mesum itu, jadilah si hiu berisik itu yang didaulat.

Yah, dan berakhirlah sudah fanfic nista yang OOC setengah mampus, abal, alay, gaje, garing tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, dapat menimbulkan kebosanan, mual, muntah dan stress ringan.

Thanks for all readers yang sudah (sudi) membaca ^^/

Ttd

Fajrikyoya.


End file.
